


Masterpiece Theatre

by Coriana



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Gen, alternative universe, partial AU, post-poned, three-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriana/pseuds/Coriana
Summary: Gene got sick the day that he planned to go to Japan, and more than just his trip was postponed for a decade. *Partial AU. Told in three chapters.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> WC: 3,324
> 
> Title credit to Marianas Trench’s song ‘Masterpiece Theatre I’.

There were few things in life that people prayed for. Love, health, safety, financial security.

Noll didn't normally pray, but sometimes he wished that his brother could never get sick.

Because you never, ever, ever want to be in the same house as Eugene Davis when he is sick.

At the current moment, he was lying stretched out on the couch, snuggled under blankets as he listened to the credit music playing from the sixteenth movie he had watched.

"Please," he said, his voice barely audible. "Make it stop."

"Are you feeling worse?" Luella said, somehow hearing him all the way from the kitchen and over the credit music. Mothers were mysterious creatures, indeed.

"No," Gene said, "but if I watch another movie, it _might_ kill me…" When no one conceded that his plight might be real, his started flailing his arms and legs back and forth in an attempt of some form of stimulation.

"Why are you so over-dramatic…" Noll stated as he walked past his brother 'dying' on the couch as he headed to the kitchen.

"Noll! Where have you been? Play with me."

"I've been studying, thank you. And no."

"I would be studying, too," Gene said, trying to sit up and then deciding that wasn't a good idea after an ocean started to swim behind his eyes. "But this stupid cold halted my life. My whole trip to Japan forfeit. Whhhyyyy…"

With his head buried into his pillow, he mumbled, "I've been waiting three months for this. All over because of a stupid cold."

Noll came back into the living room and sat on the armchair with his water glass. He listened to Gene fake-or-real-sob (he wasn't too sure) into his pillow. Gene had been planning this for a long time, and Noll was surprised that Gene's over-zealousness didn't keep him from getting ill.

"Gene, do you believe in the concept of something happening to stop something else from occurring?"

"Mmmh. You mean coincidence?" Gene twisted around to better see his brother. "Or fate? What? Are you insinuating that I was going to die or something?"

"I'm just putting it out there to make you feel better."

"Well, gee, dear brother, that doesn't actually make me feel better."

Gene put his arms behind his head as he thought. "Interesting. So I got sick to avoid dying. I guess that's not a terrible toss-up. But it still sucks." He closed his eyes. "I'd rather just go to Japan and _not_ die, is that an option?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the one that started this conversation."

"Then I would say that the things that are beyond the thinking process shouldn't be thought about."

"Are you saying that it's too much for my little brain to think about?"

"I actually meant in the form that it goes beyond the human mind's ability to think."

"Beyond the measure of the human thinking process…" Gene mused. Are there possible things that can be thought about, and yet at the same time not thought about because they cannot be thought up?

"Ah, now my brain hurts. Why are you messing with the fevered person?"

"Because I'm the other side of this conversation."

Gene kept almost running his hand through his hair, as a habit, but since it was greasy from not being able to wash properly these last two days, the habit was grossing him out. "So let's just say that you're right," Gene said, wondering if he could wring the oil out of his hair. "I was not supposed to go to Japan because of some… let's say, 'dire consequences', is that your soul entity deciding to change your destiny, or is it fate intervening?"

"Maybe it's just 'coincidence' and 'luck' that affects the decisions. I don't believe in destiny." Noll got out of his chair, heading out.

"Wait, where are you going? Don't leave me here with the TV!"

"You have no problem watching the TV when you're not sick."

"Yeah, but now it is against my freewill…"

Luella passed Noll as he abandoned his brother. She refilled Gene's water glass, because keeping hydrated was the most important thing to a sick person. Gene didn't appreciate that he had to keep chugging down water, but he had nothing better to do.

"Why are you two talking about such morbid things?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Noll started it," Gene said, complete with a point to his brother's retreating back.

"So, what do you want on now?"

"Luella, that is the meanest thing that you have ever said to me…"

 


	2. II

\- 10 years later –

 

"Michie, calm yourself." The little giggling bundle of joy bounced around the bedroom. Gene was pretty sure that she was actually teleporting around. "You know, your name means 'crazy' in Korean, and I think it's much more accurate than the meaning in Japanese."

She smiled as she sat down on her parent's bed. "Daddy, where are you going again?"

"To Japan." He tapped her on the nose. "Part of our culture. Must not forget that."

"Is it a part of mommy's culture, too?"

"Uh, no. Mommy is basically just English. I think… I actually don't know."

"What are you doing there?" She started taking things back out of his suitcase. Playing with the socks and hairbrush.

"Daddy's going to see other people who do psychic stuff. And then we're all going to do psychic stuff together… psychically."

"Uncle Noll won't teach me how to bend a spoon," she said, pouting as she unfolded his socks and started tying them into knots.

"You know, you really _shouldn't_ ask Uncle Noll to teach you how to bend a spoon." Gene leaned in real close to her ear, like an exaggerated secret, "Noll could die if he shows you."

Her eyes were really big when he looked into her face again.

"You don't want that, do you?"

She shook her head venomously.

"But let me tell you - you could ask Grandpa Lin to teach you how to bend a spoon."

"Oh." It was her turn to lean in really close this time. "Lin told me he doesn't like it when I call him Grandpa."

"That's what he says, but don't let him kid you."

"Okay," she said, but her eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

Her father tweaked her nose. "Time for bed."

"Okay," she scooted off the bed and ran out of the room. Only to appear a few seconds later in the doorway. "Daddy, will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes, I'll still be here."

"Okay, goodnight. Love you, daddy."

"Goodnight, sweetie," he called after her.

"Did you call?" his wife said, replacing her daughter in the doorway. Gene had hardly put the socks back that Michie had smuggled out. He didn't want to untie them yet, since they would remind him of his daughter when he was in Japan.

"Hm. Last time I checked, your name was Eliza."

She smiled. "It used to be sweetie."

"Oh, don't worry. It still is." He gestured for her to come closer and kissed her.

"I'm going to miss you," she sighed. He could see some shadows around her eyes. Even though she was acting brave, the two of them hadn't been very separated since they day they got married. "Two weeks?" I don't know if I can…"

"Then you'll be plenty…excited to see me when I come back."

"Did you just make a perverted joke?"

"What? No. Why is your mind so dirty?"

She gave him a fake punch into the chest, her wide smile at its brightest. "Is Noll still going with you?"

"No. He backed out last minute. He's too busy, anyway."

"Too bad. I thought you were excited to spend some time with him."

"I was, but apparently he didn't notice." Gene but a hand to his chin as he contemplated. "He hasn't changed much."

"Next time – when it's all vacation and no work – I'll come with you."

"I think I'll like that very much…"

  


Noll didn't like being distracted when he was working, but Gene was very distracting.

"I mean," Gene's voice buzzed across the phone, "I don't see why you didn't want to spend quality time with your brother. _Twin_ brother, if I might add."

"I can think of reasons." Noll ruffled his dark hair that was due for a cut. Gene once told him that if he had a wife, then she would always remember to make sure that he cuts it. Although Gene's hair was just as long, but it was because he preferred it that way. "I'm just busy at the moment, and don't care to travel."

"Fine, fine. The ghosty possessions are really cool in Japan, though."

Noll was quiet on the line, and Gene was worried he had hung up on him. "Yo. Bro?"

"Don't call me that."

Oh, good, he was still on the line. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking your leather jacket with me to Japan. You know, since you left it here and all. Oh, also a few of your sweaters that you borrowed me are here too, if you want to pick them up."

'Borrowed' wasn't as good a word as 'taken'. "You know, for someone who professes that you never see me, you have a lot of my possessions," Noll said.

"That's because you give them to me freely."

"I disagree."

They both went silent on the line this time. They might not have been very far from each other, but they had a hard time talking through telepathy nowadays. Noll had been intrigued in the concept of it slowly disappearing, since it appeared to have been consistently disintegrating this their childhood. Now, into adulthood, it was very faint.

While Noll was interested in the subject of children having a higher telepathy rate, Gene was just curious as to if he could still knock on the door to his brother.

Although Gene had moved out five years ago after he got married, Noll still lived with Martin and Luella. Noll wasn't the type of person to break down under peer pressure and the fact that he lived with his parents didn't faze him. He was able to exist in his work without being extensively bothered by the outside world. And, obviously, Martin and Luella adored him being there. Though Luella had once told Gene she hoped Oliver would one day find someone to love, as well.

Eliza had truly been happenstance. She had been in the same night classes as Gene, and he once walked her home in the rain, under one umbrella.

It wasn't the first time that Gene had dated, but it was certainly the last. She was sweet and energetic, and she listened wide eyed as Gene explained his… well, line of work.

She also tolerated Noll, which always gives GPs… girlfriend points.

Even though Gene was interested in the concept of Noll getting married, he also didn't want to subject any girl to being his wife.

"Gene, did you call for a reason?" Noll said, since his brother had just been babbling for the last twenty minutes. Not to mention that it was three in the morning.

"Well…" Gene stopped again and Noll almost hung up on him. Not in anger or frustration, but just in simple intolerance. "Hey, let's meet at the park tomorrow. I'm leaving tomorrow night – or early morning, whatever you call it – can we meet up for lunch?"

"Fine, Gene. Good night."

"Good morning."


	3. III

Japan was a culture richly steeped in heritage and tea. Although, in truth, every country had its own treasures and gems hidden in each city and town. Stories tucked away in the most unlikely of places. Events that could unfold in front of your eyes with a single look into a memory.

It was easy for Gene to blend in, seamlessly speaking the language and dialects. It was a skill he had honed from being a medium, since he was more easily able to learn a language after being possessed by a spirit that had spoken the language. Being possessed by a linguist was interesting, as could be assumed.

Even though he knew his wife would disprove, he was finding a soft spot for the Japanese street food. The fine food that he ate at the restaurants with his group was good, too – food just _was_ – but he felt most like a tourist by eating street food. He wanted to feel like a tourist. He didn't belong here, even though he fit in. The last week and a half had been a mixture of eating, working, exploring shops (buying souvenirs), eating, sightseeing, and taking plenty of pictures.

He stood at the edge of a cross walk, trying to call his brother about something that had happened with a spirit earlier that day. Noll only wanted to hear about the parapsychology parts of his trip, and didn't care much about what was going on in their heritage country.

"Noll? Can you hear me?" the blare of the city was the same, not matter where you were, but the clouded skies definitely deterred the normal walker.

"Yes, but why don't you just call me when you're back at the hotel? I'm busy at the moment."

"Noll, name a moment that you're not busy."

"I'd rather not."

"Maybe when you're sleeping."

"I'm busy then, too."

Cars zipped by against the road as he waited to cross. His brother was certainly not making the boring task go any faster. He admitted feeling a little weird crossing the road today, the feeling of wanting someone to hold your hand as you cross, because they would somehow keep you safe against any harm.

A cluster of people were around him as they also waited, their own heads filled with their tasks and fears and dreams of today. Rain started drizzling softly, and a few umbrellas went up.

One girl next to him with shaggily cut brown hair lifted her suitcase up to save herself. It looked like she hadn't had enough time to do her eye make-up correctly, since it was a bit smudged. She was wearing a suit with an open jacket. It was a tad wrinkled, but still smart and presentable.

Gene still had fun talking in English around groups of people, and she gave him a small smile as he talked to his brother but Noll didn't talk back.

"The haunted teahouse was the most interesting this week. The ghost was haunting a teapot."

As the rain steadily picked up, the light turned green. The girl went first, probably thrilled with the concept of getting home and out of the rain after a long days work.

Gene wasn't thinking about hurrying across the road, since he was being a bit wary and was a little distracted, anyway.

It had been ten years since he had planned his trip to Japan. Ten long years that held everything that years should. Happiness, hardships, moments, problems, dreams and things… He remembered holding his daughter for the first time. The fact that Noll actually came to his wedding, even though he hid in the back of the sanctuary. He visualized Luella's face when it lit up with a bouquet of roses. Speaking at one of Martin's lectures. Teaching Eliza to ride a horse. Reading to his daughter to help her sleep at night. That one ghost that affected his very soul, and he had released silent tears all through the week.

All these memories were very prominent when he heard the car screech on the road.

The girl wasn't walking fast across the road in her high heels – he would believe that she wasn't used to them yet – and was behind the group. She dropped her suitcase and stood shock-still in the rain as the car swerved towards her.

Instinct was a powerful thing in a human being. The urge to protect what wasn't even yours. To give your life for a love one. To protect another person that you had never met before.

Gene dropped his phone as he ran across the street, shoving her out of the way as he replaced her in the path of the car.

 

Noll listened to the sudden quiet of the phone going dead. Contrary to popular belief, silence was actually very loud.

 

" _Noll, don't look so glum. The sun is shining for once in gloomy England. Smile."_

_Gene knew that he was pushing his brother, especially since it was only more likely that Noll wouldn't smile if you told him to. Gene smiled enough for the both of them._

_They walked the paths in the park. Silent most of the time. Other times Gene speaking rapidly to fill the dense quiet between them._

" _Gene, did you have something you wanted to talk about? You seem on edge." They had stopped by the pond, Gene staring out at it absent-mindedly._

_He turned to his brother, and gave a faint smile. "Do you remember what you said that day, ten years ago about me not going to Japan?"_

" _No."_

" _Well, fine. You had mentioned that maybe there was a reason why some things don't happen. Maybe coincidence. You had mentioned luck. But maybe it really is more complex than we can comprehend."_

_Gene leaned against the rail that was designed to block people from the pond. He pulled out his phone and held it in his hands without looking at it. "What if there is something else? Do you remember what you said about something too great to be thought about?"_

" _Why do you expect me to remember everything I've ever said?"_

" _Because you're my brother of course. Anyway, I've been thinking about what you've said these last ten years. It occurred to me that people interchange fate and destiny, they become entwined into one word, but what if they're actually different? What if destiny is what the soul's path is when fate is your conscious path?"_

" _What is your point?"_

" _Maybe fate can be 'consciously' changed – that's where you get coincidence and luck – but destiny cannot be? That's why even if something has been changed it's still bound to happen?"_

_Noll was silent as Gene moved closer and held up his phone. "So, take a picture with me. Smile."_

_Two mirror images. They had grown out of their baby faces and into smooth jawlines and appealing young adult features. One was smiling like life was perfect, one frowning like he wasn't even sure why he was here. The faces of comedy and tragedy._

_But which mask belonged to whom?_

_Even though Noll didn't smile, Gene still took the shot._

 

Noll's thoughts of that afternoon from a week and a half ago were interrupted by the ring of the phone, which he knew would very shortly connect Martin to the Japanese police force, bearing the unfortunate news of his son.

 

"Are you okay? Ma'am!"

She could remember the time that her mother had fallen ill, the feeling of helplessness as a soul made a decision in front of her.

Tears washed her eyes, but her own soul did not feel cleansed. Her heart thudded so hard that she could only breathe in silent gasps. Her chest hurt from the spasmodic breaths.

Why would this happen? The feeling of falling when no one is there to catch you. She could still remember the imprint of his eyes when she looked into them at the time he was talking on the phone. They were the impression of some grand knowing. His eyes were rich and deep, glancing at her with a look that said he remembered her.

But how? Why was he so familiar to the aching in the back of her mind?

"What's your name, Ma'am?" The officer couldn't console the woman. Tears flowed from her eyes, her tears black from mascara and dirt. Her outfit was rumbled and dirty. Her sobs were wheezing and she could barely speak between hiccups and rubbing the tears and rain out of her face. "Taniyama," she said, "Mai Taniyama."


End file.
